grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Stygian Skill Tree
Because Dio utilizes a "Action Point" function, he must completely utilize his Skill Tree to take place for his abilities. Notes: *'Special' means the ability is a skill. *'Technique' means the ability is a regular, average attack. *'Effect' is a passive ability that performs an automatic function for the said ability. *The Stygian Tree has a maximum of 30 SP rather than the average 35. *Most abilities range from three levels, some with two and rarely with one. **Upgrading the ability usually increases the attack power, but may alter its performance (ie Death Scythe Lv 3). *All abilities cost one SP per level, within the exception of Necrotic Lv 3 which costs two. *All abilities have a limited cooldown, and cannot be altered in any way within the exception of Horizontal Blink. *All abilities consume a limited amount of AP. The Action Point consumed can be determined by calculating the percentage of the AP bar. *There are two different "sides" on the Active bar: **The "Left" side, which mostly consists of magical components and skills. **The "Right" side, which is filled with mostly stabbing equipment and techniques. Active Left Side (Special) Death Scythe No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 4 sec AP Consumed: 20 Info (1): A short 4 hit combo including swings. Info (2): Increased damage. Info (3): Last hit is a knockup. (Technique) Death Star Upper Cut No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 2 sec AP Consumed: 10 Info (1): Simply swings the sycthe forward, tossing the enemy behind. Info (2): Adds a second hit. Info (3): Launches higher. Death Star No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Death Scythe Lv 3, Death Star Uppercut Lv 3 Cooldown: 6 AP Consumed: 29 Info (1): Tosses the Scythe forward while bringing it back as it slides the ground. Quite identical to the [[Vanquisher]'s Furious Boomerang except it lacks horizontal range. Info (2/3): More damage. Note: There has been notes that the Stygian performing Death Star will become an "untouchable obstacle", meaning that the attack can be avoided if the enemy is right next to the attacker or the attacker is sliding. Also, Death Star is not 100% accurate in pulling the enemy backward. (Technique) Dominate No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 2 sec AP Consumed: 10 Info (1): Spawns a large hand that pulls in enemies within a distance. Info (2/3): More damage. (Technique) Shatter Fist No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Dominate Lv 3 Cooldown: 2 AP Consumed: 10 Info: Slams a big hand down, launching the enemy into the air. (Effect) Dominate: Increased Distance No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Dominate Lv 3 Info: Increases the length of Dominate. (Special) Rake Hand No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Shatter Fist, Dominate: Increased Distance Cooldown: 6 AP Consumed: 29 Info: Summons up a large hand that sweeps the ground, lifting up enemies into oblivion. (Special) Necrotic No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-4 Requires: Death Star Lv 3, Rake Hand Lv 3 Cooldown: 8 AP Consumed: 40 Info: A dark energy erupts from the ground, then fades through the ground while bypassing the foe, as if enemies were eaten by a giant, hungry mouth. Extra Info: Enemies that are successfully "swallowed" will be trapped during that duration, as if they were binded (this includes Super Armor). Note: Level 3 costs two SP rather than one. Trivia: The description is confined as a metaphor, as there are parts resembling pointy teeth on the dark substance. (Special) Black Space No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Necrotic Lv 3 Cooldown: 14 AP Consumed: 70 Info: A chaotic skill that mixes the suction power of Rama's White Monkey Washing Face and the Magician's Divine Fortitude without the knockaway portion, but rather, constant damage. The problem is that the suction power does not stun (PvP wise), meaning that this attack can be avoided, ultimately going to a waste. Right Side (Special) Vengeful Sword No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 6 sec AP Consumed: 29 Info (1): Spawns numerous swords from the ground to attack the front. Info (2/3): More damage. (Technique) Phase Edge No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: N/A Cooldown: 2 sec AP Consumed: 10 Info (1): Stabs with a sword while creating a vortex to open up at a larger distance. Of course, it leaves a wide gap in between. Info (2/3): More damage. (Technique) Flash Sword No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Vengeful Sword Lv 3, Phase Edge Lv 3 Cooldown: 2 AP Consumed: 10 Info (1): Makes a quick jab. Info (2): More damage. (Effect) Flash Blade: Increased Attack No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Flash Sword Lv 2 Info: Increases the number of hits by 1 or 2. (Technique) Horizontal Blink No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Increased Dash Speed Cooldown: 4-2 AP Consumed: 10 Info (1): Flash teleports instantly at a horizontal, short distance. Info (2): Halves the cooldown time. Note: The teleportation does not activate instantly, but rather, a half second. Also, because this is a technique and not a skill, the user can be hit before teleportation. (Technique) Infernal Spear No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Flash Sword Lv 3, Blink Lv 2 Cooldown: 6 Info: Spawns a spear that is quickly jabbed forward. (Effect) Infernal Spear: Increased Attack No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Infernal Spear Lv 3 Info: Improves the number of hits of Infernal Spear. (Special) Hunting Shock No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: Infernal Spear Lv 3, Infernal Spear: Increased Attack Lv 3 Cooldown: 6 AP Consumed: 29 Info: Slams down a large, chaotic spear on the ground at a limited distance. (Special) Onrush No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: Hunting Shock Cooldown: 10 AP Consumed: 50+XX Info: Jabs the enemy at an extreme pace, literally crushing them. The skill can be improved by holding the direction facings. Note: The "XX" portion of consumed AP is determined how long the Stygian will continue rushing. Passive AP Increased AP Recovery No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: N/A Info: Increases the base AP Recovery Rate. Starting AP No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-3 Requires: Increased AP Recovery Lv 3 Info: Spawns the game with AP, similar to how Arme spawns with Mana. Jump Increased Dash Speed No. of Levels: 1 SP: 1 Requires: N/A Info: Increases the Dash speed. Cooldown Reduced Counterattack Cooldown Time No. of Levels: 2 SP: 1-2 Requires: N/A Info: Normally when Dio receives a counterattack effect, approximately a maximum of 10 seconds of waiting time are applied to all 5 abilities. This can be reduced to 9 or 8 by this function. Critical Chance Increased Critical Strike Chance No. of Levels: 3 SP: 1-2 Requires: N/A Info: Increases the chances of any Critical Attacks. Category:Skill Trees